starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Tarantula
Biography The man who would become the Black Tarantula was born in Madrid, Spain, before the Chrell Invasion. While he was not the son of the Black Tarantula, he was the son of a higher up in the Black Tarantula's organization. As Carlos LaMuerto's son had passed away, before the Invasion, the Black Tarantula offered to adopt the boy and make him his son. For Edgar's actual father, there was no higher honor, and he agreed, giving up his son, while knowing that his son would take over the whole organization. Edgar was taught from a young age, to always follow the Black Tarantula's carefully constructed code of honor. At the same time, he was taught how to be ruthless, dangerous, and a cold blooded killer. He killed his first man at the age of six, with his bare hands. After his first kill, Edgar continued to learn and grow and by the time he was fifteen, he had been molded into a proper heir for the original Black Tarantula. Educated at various institutions around Europe and Russia, most of this was done under false identities and assumed names. Edgar also spent time in China and Thailand, before officially taking over the Black Tarantula's organization, roughly fifteen years after the Chrell Invasion. More Coming Soon Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' The Black Tarantula has superhuman agility and strength, able to optimally press over 30 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Black Tarantula can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. *'Superhuman Durability:' Black Tarantula possesses durability far beyond that of a human. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with no discomfort. His skin is highly durable to the point his nearly-bullet proof. *'Superhuman Agility:' Superhuman Agility: His balance, coordination, agility and dexterity is beyond the physical limits of the finest human acrobat. His agility is such that is on par with someone like Spider-Man *'Superhuman Speed:'The Black Tarantula possesses superhuman speed. Scarlet Spider himself has stated that he is slower than the Black Tarantula. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' He can also heal fatal injuries in himself and others through touch. The extent of this ability is unknown, but undoubtedly very high. He can also heal fatal diseases and poisons as well. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Black Tarantula possesses a brilliant criminal mind, and is a strategist, planner and tactician of the highest order. *'Master Martial Artist:' The Tarantula is a master of many forms of both armed and unarmed combat, capable of holding his own against other exceptionally skilled hand to hand fighters. Limitations Black Tarantula is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities, though those weaknesses aren't as bad due to his durability and other powers. While not technically a physical limitation, Black Tarantula follows a complicated code of personal honor. This means that sometimes he will show mercy and leniency when it wouldn't ordinarily make sense. Threads A list of past and present threads in which Black Tarantula has been present or made an appearance. Present Threads *Genesis: Scarlet Spider: Rise Above (First Appearance as Edgar Cartagena and Black Tarantula) Past Threads Category:Characters (WH)Category:VillainsCategory:MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)